Di Bawah Pohon Sakura itu Aku Bertemu Dengan Mu
by Seinachin
Summary: "Aku pikir Hiruma-kun berbeda dengan yang lainnya." Itulah yang Mamori katakan pada Hiruma


Halooooooow ketemu lagi sama saiyaaaaah, ini adalah fanfict kedua saya yang absurd nan gaje pastinya XD tolong review nya yah terima kasih m(_ _)m

Di Bawah Pohon Sakura Itu  
Aku Bertemu Dengan Mu

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Seinachin

Pairing: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamoru

Warning: OOC, Absurd, Typo, Gaje

"Aaah cerita ini benar-benar membuatku tersenyum sendiri." kata seorang wanita bermata sapphire dengan senyumnya yang seperti malaikat.

"Mamori bisa kau bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam?"  
"Haaaiiiii." balas wanita tadi kepada ibunya. Dialah Mamori Anezaki seorang siswi di SMA Deimon sekaligus manager untuk tim amefuto mereka. Hobinya adalah membaca kumpulan novel yang ditulis oleh Hiyo. Menurut Mamori cerita yang Hiyo tulis sangat menarik dan juga romantis. Mamori berharap suatu saat bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Hiyo itu.

Keesokan Harinya

"Ohayou Mamori-nee." sapa seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sangat ceria seperti biasanya. Suzuna Taki  
"Ohayou Suzuna-chan, hari ini kau ceria sekali." jawab Mamori.  
"Hai! Tapi bukannya aku selalu seperti ini hehe." ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian mereka berlalu menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Mamori ada dikelas 3-1 bersama dengan Ryokan Kurita, Gen Takekura atau biasa dipanggil Musashi dan Hiruma Youichi. Mereka bertiga adalah senior atau pendiri klub amefuto Deimon.

"Ohayou Hiruma-kun, Ryokan-kun, dan Musashi-kun." kata sang malaikat bermata sapphire itu  
"Ohayou Mamori." jawab Ryokan dan Musashi, Hiruma hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghadap kearah laptop kesayangannya.  
"Eh apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma-kun? Kau selalu sibuk dengan laptop mu." tanya Mamori sang malaikat kepada Hiruma sang iblis.  
"Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya datar, Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Hiruma hanya sedang menulis sesuatu yang menarik tentang mu Mamori." goda Musashi, Ryokan hanya bisa tertawa geli.  
"Diam kau pak tua sialan! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan manager sialan itu!" jawabnya kasar. Dan dimulailah debat antara malaikat dan iblis yang tidak ada henti-hentinya. (Mereka berhenti setelah ada guru masuk.)

.

.

.

Selesai Jam Sekolah

"Mamori-nee apa kau lihat You-nii?" tanya Suzuna pada Mamori  
"Eeh tidak, ada masalah apa?" balas Mamori dengan wajah bertanya-tanya  
"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang ikut latihan."  
"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood latihan." tambah seorang anak laki-laki dengan gaya seperti monyet Raimon Tarou  
"Tapi tidak mungkin Hiruma-san tidak mood latihan, kan dia yang biasanya paling bersemangat." seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang sedikit unik (jabrik /?) menambah obrolan mereka.  
"Eeeeh mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta."  
"Apa dia benar-benar menyukai wanita?"  
"Kira-kira tipenya seperti apa?" tambah lagi seorang 3 anak laki-laki. Jumonji, Shozo, dan Koji.

Sontak semua orang yang mendengar itu terkejut.  
"APAAAAAAA!" teriak semua orang, mereka semua berdebat membicarakan hal itu. Kemudian dari belakang sesosok pria dengan tatapan tajam sedang melihat ke arah kerumunan itu. Dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan, dia menembaki satu persatu orang yang sedang membicarakannya.  
"Hora Hiruma-kun! Jangan sembarangan melepaskan senapanmu." kata Mamori sambil menutupi telinganya.  
"Aku tidak peduli. Aku menyuruh kalian semua untuk latihan bukan membicarakanku!" bentak Hiruma.  
Orang-orang yang mendengar bentakan Hiruma hanya bisa melakukan apa yang dia suruh dengan wajah yang ogah-ogahan.

"Hiruma-kun apa kau sedang ada masalah? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang mengikuti latihan, atau jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Jumonji dkk itu benar?" tanya Mamori.  
"Kau sangat cerewet manager sialan, konsentrasilah pada pekerjaanmu. Jangan selalu mencampuri urusan ku." jawabnya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Namun Mamori hanya menghela nafas. Baginya sifat dingin Hiruma itu sudah biasa, sudah 3thn dia berada disamping Hiruma jadi dia tahu betul sifat Hiruma dan menyimpan sedikit rasa entah suka kagum atau mungkin cinta padanya, namun Mamori tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga/tempat tinggalnya.  
.

.

Beberapa Jam Setelah Latihan

Semua anggota amefuto berkumpul, Mamori dan Suzuna menyerahkan minuman dan handuk pada anggotanya.  
"Hiruma-kun." kata Mamori menyodorkan minuman dingin pada wajah Hiruma sambil tersenyum.  
"Cih!." jawabnya memalingkan wajah namun tetap saja Hiruma mengambil minuman yang Mamori berikan.  
"Oi manager sialan, beritahu mereka bahwa besok tidak usah datang untuk latihan. Dan besok temani aku untuk membeli beberapa peralatan." ucap Hiruma  
"Eh tapi-." belum selesai berbicara kata-kata Mamori sudah terpotong.  
"Tidak usah banyak tanya, datang saja. Ku tunggu jam 09.00" 

Keesokan Harinya

"Padahal hari ini aku ingin membeli beberapa novel milik Hiyo. Huuh kenapa Hiruma merencanakannya begitu mendadak." ucap Mamori sambil menyisir rambutnya.  
Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.55 "Ah sial aku terlambat, dia pasti akan marah nantinya." katanya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikannya dengan Hiruma. 

"Ohayou Hiruma-kun. Maaf aku terlambat." ucap Mamori sambil terengah-engah.  
"Hn." jawab Hiruma datar.  
"Jadi hari ini kita mau kemana? Ah Hiruma-kun bolehkah setelah kita selesai berbelanja mampir ke toko buku sebentar?" ajak Mamori dengan senyumnya yang manis.  
"Ya." lagi-lagi Hiruma hanya menjawabnya datar dan Mamori memajukan bibirnya. Sekilas wajah Hiruma menatap gadis yang berada disampingnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah.  
"Hiruma-kun? Apa kau demam?" tanya Mamori.  
"Tidak."  
"Kalau demam lebih baik istirahat saja, biar aku yang membeli peralatannya."  
"Sudah ku bilang tidak ya tidak." jawab Hiruma dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Mamori hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

Seusai berbelanja, mereka akhirnya tiba di toko buku. Mamori sangat senang ketika melihat buku yang sudah ada di depan matanya. Novel yang berjudul "Dibawah Pohon Sakura Itu Aku Bertemu Dengan Mu." karya Hiyo.  
"Akhirnya terbit juga. Aku benar-benar menantikan novel ketiganya, namun harus menunggu waktu yang lama. Buku kedua ini judulnya sangat panjang." ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar  
"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Novel-novel itu? Apa kau sudah tau seperti apa pengarang yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori membulatkan kedua matanya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Hiruma akan bertanya seperti itu.  
"Hai! Tentu saja, jika masalah pengarang aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku harap suatu hari nanti, aku bisa bertemu dengannya!" jawabnya dengan nada yang penuh semangat sambil memeluk novelnya itu.  
"Apa iya orang yang bernama Hiyo itu lebih hebat dariku?" Hiruma berkata dengan sangat lirih, namun Mamori mendengarnya sedikit. Dia melihat ke arah Hiruma yang saat itu memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Jika seperti itu aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pikir Hiruma-kun lebih hebat dari Hiyo-kun-chan-san." Mamori menjawabnya dengan senyumannya yang sangat hangat. Kedua pipi Hiruma mengeluarkan semburat merah. Mamori lagi-lagi terkejut, namun Hiruma menepuk kepalanya hingga pandangannya berubah.  
"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu manager sialan." ucap Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori sendirian.  
"Heeeeeeeee ada apa dengannya? Baru saja sikapnya berubah manis, kini berubah brutal kembali." kata Mamori menghela nafas panjang.  
.

.  
Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar sampai pada akhirnya. HP Mamori berdering~  
"Moshi-moshi dengan Mamori Anezaki disini? Hai? Ada apa? Eh benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Heeeeee." Hiruma terkejut dengan nada bicara Mamori yang tiba-tiba meninggi.  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan manager bo-." belum selesai berbicara Mamori sudah berteriak.  
"BAIKLAH SABTU DEPAN AKU AKAN PERGI BERSAMAMU! TUNGGU SAJA!" ucapnya sambil menutup telepon.  
"Oi bodoh, kau membuat gendang telinga ku pecah!" sembur Hiruma yang daritadi seperti menahan amarahnya, biasanya Mamori tidak terima jika Hiruma berkata seperti itu, namun malam ini entah karena apa dia justru memeluk Hiruma. Pelukan yang sangat mengejutkan.  
"Hoi! Manager sialan apa yang kau lakukan?!" jawab Hiruma kaget.  
"Te-temanku berkata bahwa sabtu depan dia ada sesi interview dengan Hiyo." mendengar kata-kata Mamori, Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya dengan wajah terkejut.  
"Eh? Tentu saja bisa, sudah ku bilang dia akan menampak kan dirinya." Mamori benar-benar merasa senang, namun tidak untuk Hiruma.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

"Suzuna-chan Sena-kun Ohayou." sapa Mamori  
"Ohayou Mamo-nee." jawab keduanya  
"Hari ini kelihatan ceria sekali, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mu dan You-nii?" ledek Suzuna sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Mou tidak mungkin, aku memang sedang senang. Tapi bukan karena Hiruma."  
"Eh jadi karena apa?" tanya Sena penasaran  
"Teman kelas ku mengajak ku pergi menemui novelist yang sangat aku sukai." katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
"Maksud mu orang yang bernama Hiyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, dan bagaimana teman mu tau kalau dia itu Hiyo?" Suzuna membalik kan pertanyaan kembali.  
"Saa mana yang tau, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya jadi tidak masalah kan? Selama itu Hiyo" katanya.  
"Ne Mamo-nee harusnya berhati-hati, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak modus penipuan."  
"Eh tapi tidak mungkin teman ku berbuat seperti itu padaku kan? Ada apa dengan kalian, kenapa jadi mengira hal-hal yang buruk?" ucap Mamori sedikit kesal.  
"Bukan maksud Suzuna untuk mengadu domba mu dengan teman mu Mamo-nee, Suzuna hanya khawatir padamu." balas Sena yang membela kekasihnya itu. Mamori hanya terdiam. Pada akhirnya dia meminta maaf pada Suzuna, tapi Mamori tetap pada pendiriannya dia akan menemui orang yang bernama Hiyo, entah itu pangeran atau putri yang selama ini membuat cerita-cerita yang sangat menarik hatinya.

Saat Latihan Mamori dan Hiruma duduk bersebelahan, mendadak Hiruma bertanya tentang pertemuannya dengan seseorang bernama Hiyo.

"Jadi apa kau benar-benar akan menemui orang itu?" ucapnya datar.  
"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku menantikannya. Jika tidak hari itu kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya." jawab Mamori dengan wajah antusias  
"Sebaiknya kau tidak menemuinya. Namun kalau ingin pergi, pergilah jika sesuatu terjadi padamu jangan panggil namaku." ucapan Hiruma membuat Mamori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.  
"Aku pikir Hiruma-kun berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Daijobu, aku tidak akan memanggil namamu." katanya meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri disana. Hiruma tidak mengejarnya atau pun memanggil namanya untuk meminta maaf, dia justru duduk diam dengan tenang hingga Musashi datang menghampirinya. Perasaan wanita memang rumit, tidak ada yang tau apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Esok harinya Mamori tidak menyapa Hiruma, dia mengabaikannya. Begitu juga Hiruma, dia terlihat tidak peduli dengannya. Dia hanya fokus pada kegiatan klub amefutonya.  
Hari demi hari mereka lewati tanpa kata-kata yang biasa mereka lontarkan. Hiruma terlalu malu untuk menyapa Mamori terlebih dahulu, lagi pula dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk menyapanya. Sedangkan Mamori terlalu jengkel untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Kelakuan mereka berdua membuat orang-orang sekitar muak karenanya. Musashi dan Kurita sudah berusaha membujuk Hiruma untuk minta maaf, namun hasilnya nihil. Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta juga sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membujuk Mamori agar mau memaafkan Hiruma, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nol besar. Mamori tiba-tiba saja susah memaafkan Hiruma. Hingga hari yang dinanti-nantikan Mamori datang.

.

.

.

Sabtu pukul 18:30 Taman XXX

"Mamori." panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, dialah teman yang waktu itu menelpon Mamori. Namanya Aya, teman SMP Mamori. Walau tidak satu SMA namun mereka selalu berhubungan, karena mempunyai hobi dan idola yang sama.  
"Maaf aku terlambat, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu menunggu." kata Mamori dengan nada yang terengah-engah.  
"Ah tidak apa, aku juga baru sampai. Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo." ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Mamori. Gadis yang bernama Aya itu memasuki sebuah studio untuk pemotretan, Mamori hanya membatin apakah orang yang bernama Hiyo itu juga seorang model/aktris/aktor/penyanyi.  
"Mamori, tunggu sebentar disini oke. Aku akan memanggil managernya dan Hiyo. Jaa." katanya meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di ruang yang tertutup. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan masuklah seorang lelaki berparas tampan. Dia kelihatannya terkejut dengan kehadiran Mamori, begitu sebaliknya. Mamori berdiri.  
"Permisi, apa kau salah satu tamu kami?" tanya lelaki itu  
"Eh maaf jika aku mengganggu, temanku bernama Aya dia berkata bahwa hari ini ada sesi interview bersama dengan Hiyo penulis novel yang terkenal." katanya tanpa ragu  
"Dengan ku? manager ku tidak berkata apa-apa tentang interview." jawabnya. Mamori membelalakkan kedua matanya, dia hampir jatuh pingsan karena orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang yang dia kagumi.  
"A-Apa kau benar-benar Hiyo?" tanya Mamori  
"Iya, aku Hiyo." jawab lelaki yang bernama Hiyo itu dengan senyumnya yang menawan.  
Kemudian Mamori dan lelaki bernama Hiyo berbincang-bincang hingga larut, Mamori heran kenapa temannya tidak kunjung datang, apa yang terjadi dengannya. Karena perasaannya tidak enak, dia memutuskan untuk pamit.  
"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hiyo tapi sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada temanku. Jadi aku harus pergi." ucap Mamori sambil menunduk sopan  
"Kalau sudah disini tidak bisa lari kemana-mana." jawab lelaki itu. Mamori terkejut saat membuka pintu dan pintunya tidak bisa terbuka. Dia memalingkan badannya dan sudah ada lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau tidak bisa lari Ma-mo-ri-chan." katanya menarik tangan Mamori hingga terjatuh diatas meja. Mamori berusaha melawan namun kekuatannya tidak cukup besar untuk melawan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang bernama Hiyo membuka kancing baju milik Mamori, dia hampir mencium leher Mamori sesaat sebelum Mamori berkata dengan lirih "Hi-ru-m-a-kun." dan dari atas jatuhlah sesosok setan yang sangat mengerikan. Hiruma! Tatapannya benar-benar tajam, dia menarik tangan Mamori. Mamori beralih pada dekapan Hiruma.  
"Hei kau jika ingin membodohi dan meniru seseorang, belajarlah menjadi dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu. Ah aku lupa, jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi. Akan ku bunuh kau. Bye bye." katanya sambil melompat ke arah atap yang berasal darimana ia tadi jatuh (?).

Sepanjang jalan Hiruma dan Mamori hanya terdiam. Kemudian Hiruma melepaskan jaket yang ia gunakan dan memberikannya pada Mamori.  
"Pakailah, udara malam ini sangat dingin. Kau benar-benar bodoh dan merepotkan, dasar manager sialan. Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memanggil namaku, kenapa tetap saja memanggilnya? Dasar bodoh." katanya. Mamori hanya bisa tertunduk lemas, karena tidak tahan dengan perasaannya akhirnya dia menangis. "Maafkan aku, aku berbuat hal yang bodoh, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar bodoh." ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya.  
"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa Hiyo itu?" jawab Hiruma. Namun sepertinya kini Mamori tidak tertarik lagi siapa sebenarnya Hiyo itu.  
"Jika kau membaca novel yang kemarin kau beli, mungkin apa yang Hiyo rasakan terhadap gadis yang ia ceritakan sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Mamori, aku mencintaimu." Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Mamori terkejut dia hanya bisa terdiam dan lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya. Dia melepaskan ciuman yang Hiruma berikan "Eh? Apa? Kau bercanda kan?" katanya, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.  
"Apa wajahku sedang mengatakan kalau aku sedang bercanda?" jawabnya serius. Namun Mamori tetap menyangkal. Hiruma pun tidak mau kalah, dia menyentuh tangan Mamori sambil memanggil namanya "Mamori...Mamori...Mamori..."  
"Jangan memanggil namaku terus-terusan! Itu mengerikan."  
"Mamori, aku mencintaimu." lagi, Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan mencium bibirnya yang mungil. Kali ini Mamori seperti menikmatinya. Dia menutup matanya dan larut dalam kehangatan itu  
"Aku pikir, sudah dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Hiruma-kun aku juga mencintaimu." kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Misteri tentang siapa sebenarnya Hiyo belum terjawab, namun Mamori dan Hiruma kini menjalani hidupnya dengan sedikit lebih bercahaya. Hiruma pernah berkata bahwa novel Hiyo yang pertama adalah ungkapan untuk gadis seperti Mamori. Dan Saat Mamori membaca novel kedua Hiyo, dia sangat terkejut. Karena cerita tersebut mengisahkan tentang awal mula dirinya bertemu dengan Hiruma. Jadi siapakah Hiyo? Entahlah :3

**THE END**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfict kedua yang gaje nan absurd. Huh semoga saja para pembaca suka, aamiin. jangan sampai lupa review, gak review gak berkah XD

Sebelumnya makasih yang udah kasih review di fanfict yang pertama, maaf alurnya terlalu singkat  
Sekarang saya merasa kalau ini kepanjangan XD  
Ini cerita buat refresh otak sebelum besok senin uts btw /malahcurhat

Sekali lagi terima kasih saya akan usahakan buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi m(_ _)m


End file.
